Drunken Regrets
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Belle comes to Red's doorstep drunk, trying to seduce her. And Red has a hard time not giving in to her, knowing the consequences of such actions and wouldn't dare to risk it.
1. Chapter 1

In the wintery winds of December, most people were fast asleep by eleven o'clock. Snug in their beds, falling into a deep slumber and dreaming of Christmas to come. However, it was a Friday night and there were still people that were up and lively. Except Red. She was in her apartment, reading a good mystery novel. She was half way through the chapter, making slow progress because of what was on her mind, or rather, who.

Belle.

She knew that the feelings were mutual, she knew that there was something between them that her past interests lacked... a spark. A big spark. However, there were inhibitions because Belle was with someone else. Not Gold. A guy who's really good with a bow and arrow. She couldn't remember his name. They were having problems, Belle would tell her. She suspected he was cheating on her, but couldn't know for sure.

Belle tried so hard with Gold, trying to bring the good out in him. Trying to get him to stop practicing evil magic, but it seemed that being the Dark One had its temptations.

Red sighed, Belle was too good for her own good sometimes. She didn't want to break it off without trying to make it work first. _The guy doesn't deserve her_, Red thought, irritated. She met him once, at the diner. He was talking to some other girl on "business", some project or what other. She doubted it by the way he let the other woman touch his arm.

Red realized she just read the same paragraph three times now, and put the book down for a moment. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, taking a moment to try and clear her head.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, _came to the door in rapid repetition and odd beat.

Red turned her head and was furrowed her eyebrows, who would be at her door at this hour?

_Knock, knock, knock_-

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she growled, getting more irritated with the person. She opened and door and was surprised to be face to face with-

"Belle," she whispered.

"Red!" Belle squealed, a little too happily. There were three other girls behind the brunette and Belle immediately hugged her friend. Red knew the reason. She could smell the alcohol on her breath the moment she opened the door.

"What happened?" Red asked the girls behind her, supporting the drunk beauty.

"She wanted a good time, so we went out to the bar for a girls night out. She had a little much to drink and she kept insisting on dropping her off here. I'm sorry," said one of the girls, who really did sound sincere.

"It's fine, thank you, I got her from here," Red replied with a light smile, Belle was still clinging on to her.

"You sure?" the friend asked. Red nodded and thanked them again before closing the door.

"Red! I'm so happy to see you," Belle said, stepping back but almost losing her balance. Red quickly grabbed her before she fell.

"I'm okay. I'm alright," Belle insisted, lifting her hands up and grabbing Red's arms in return.

"Jesus, Belle, how much did you have to drink?" Red asked under her breath. Belle then held Red's face, looking into her eyes and smiled. Red didn't know what exactly to do so she just smiled and grabbed her hands, trying to guide her to the bedroom.

Belle leaned in, putting her forehead to hers, chuckling as she did so.

"You're so beautiful, Red," she whispered. Red smiled at the compliment and pulled away, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired," Belle complained, her hands wandering down to Red's hips. Red held Belle's wrists before they went any lower and guided her towards the bedroom. She managed to get her walking.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Belle asked.

"Not exactly, but go ahead," Red replied, just to keep the other girl talking and distracted.

"Robin... Robin. I finally caught him with another woman today. At the bar!" Belle exclaimed and then laughing like it was a hilarious joke. Red frowned, now she understood why she was so drunk. _That explains a lot_, she thought to herself.

"I told you, you were too good for him," Red commented.

"Right you did," Belle replied. Red got her to sit on the bed and was about to leave to get some water, but Belle unexpectedly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her, so she was on her knees. The bed was low so they were almost the same height and their eyes met each other's. Then, Belle wrapped her legs around the other woman's hips, her hands on Red's and intertwining them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Belle asked, playfully. Red swallowed hard, this wasn't good.

"You need to sleep this off, I'll get you some water," Red replied, about to get up again but Belle's legs only held on tighter.

"I think..." Belle trailed off, leaning in closely to Red's neck and placing a kiss, "that you should stay right here," she whispered. Red closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. A strong part of her told her to pull away, that she couldn't take advantage of her. However, her desire was flaring.

"I can't, Belle," Red said gently, releasing her fingers and placing them on Belle's ankles behind her.

"Why not?" Belle whined, her hands wandering up Red's sides. Red quickly grabbed Belle's wrists again before they went up any further.

"You have to go to sleep," Red answered, still trying to get herself out of Belle's leg lock and trying to distract her.

"Red," Belle said, her voice low and husky but sounding like a warning, releasing her own wrists and placing them on top of Red's hands. Which she then placed them on her thighs and guiding them up, "I think it's time we stop fooling ourselves," she finished. She smiled and held Red's face, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips were centimeters away, almost touching and their breaths mingling, Red summoning all the will power to deny herself this. But she didn't move when Belle closed the distance. Belle suckling on Red's bottom lip and Red couldn't help but take in Belle's top lip. Belle tried to deepen the kiss but Red turned away.

"We can't do this," Red whispered, their cheeks brushing. _Fuck this is hard,_' Red thought to herself, her will power waning.

"You're always in control of yourself, Red. Sometimes, it's good to let go," Belle breathed, placing an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. Red bit her lip as her eyes rolled back, _this is _**_not_**_ happening_, she thought to herself. All her nerve endings were extremely sensitive and she felt a huge wave of arousal wash through her.

"I know how much you've wanted this, Red," her voice low and husky, "because I've wanted this too."

Belle's hands began to wander again, going under Red's shirt. Red held Belle's wrists again and held them so they wouldn't go anywhere. Careful as not to grip too hard.

She sighed, she couldn't get out of this herself. She cautiously pulled her phone of her pocket and speed dialed Emma. The ringing seemed to take longer than usual and Red cursed under her breath.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Emma, hey, sorry to call you so late," Red replied, feeling bad but knowing that it was very necessary.

"It's okay, I was already up anyway. What's up?"

"I'm... in a little bit of a-" she stopped abruptly, Belle's hands were wandering again, but instead of up, they were going down. While she was still planting kisses on her neck. It was hard for Red to think straight but she was determined, gripping the phone has hard as she dared to without breaking it.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Who are you calling?" Belle breathed into Red's other ear. _Fuck, that's a sensitive spot,_ Red thought.

"I need your help," Red managed out, "It's Belle. I'm having a little trouble-" Red was cut off by her own gasp. A huge wave of arousal washed through her as she realized what Belle just did.

She _bit_ her. Belle bit her neck.

That set something off in Red, she growled and pinned Belle on the bed, kneeling on top of her and still between her legs in two seconds flat. She could hear Belle gasp at the sudden movement and that only motivated her more.

But Red regained control of herself and put the phone back to her ear, "Can you just be here as soon as you can?" she growled out.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten," Emma said, before they both hung up. Red threw the phone across the bed and growled, "Belle."

Belle kissed the spot where she bit, smiling at the sound of her name and the teeth marks she left.

"Red," Belle replied playfully. Red still couldn't get out of Belle's leg lock. _Fuck, you've got strong legs,_ Red thought to herself. And that only sent inappropriate but such arousing images to her mind which only made another wave of arousal wash through her.

Belle started to arch up against her, "Red... I know you can give me what I need," she said, her voice husky with desire. Red groaned, it was getting that much harder not to just rip her clothes off.

"Red," Belle mewled out again, "I'm asking you to take me," she continued. Red sighed and unpinned Belle's hands and moved back a little, trying to put some distance between their heated bodies. Every impulse in her told her to do the opposite and Red was fighting it. She knew it was a losing battle however.

Belle abruptly sat up and used her weight to push Red back to the bed, switching their positions and Belle pinned Red's hands. Red was still stunned by the sudden movement, _Where the fuck did she learn that?_ she asked herself. And then she realized who had control now.

"Belle," Red said in a warning tone, "We shouldn't be- oh, fuck," Red moaned. Belle licked the shell of Red's ear, suckling on as much of her ear that she could take in her position. _Fuck, this girl knows how to turn a person on._

"That's exactly what we should be doing, darling," Belle whispered, and then proceeded to place open-mouthed kisses along the column of Red's neck.

_If she wants this so badly, then just take her, _the primal wolf inside Red was going crazy at this point. _No, _Red protested. Small, electrifying jolts of pleasure were being sent down her spine, originating from wherever Belle's lips happened to be.

Belle pressed a light kiss on Red's chin before looking into her eyes with a drunken smile. She slowly descended down, knowing she had her trapped and Red wasn't struggling very hard. How could she when her body was flaming with desire? And the girl of her dreams was seducing her?

Red closed her eyes, a pang of guilt flooding her and then faded away as she tasted more of Belle. She didn't respond at first, knowing this was wrong but it didn't take long before her lips moved in time with Belle's, their tongues teasing each other. She could definitely taste of alcohol but, somehow, it only made her more alluring. Soon, all thoughts left her mind and she reveled in the kiss.

There was a knock on the door that caused Red to snap back to reality and break the kiss, "Oh thank god," Red said under her breath.

"It's open!" she called behind her. The door open and then closed and Red called, "In here!"

"What's going on, it sounded urgent-oh..." Emma stopped at the doorway.

"It's not what it looks like. I'm trapped," Red explained.

"I see that," Emma replied, still a little stunned.

"Can you please just help me, Emma?" Red asked.

"Emma!" Belle said, still happy, "What are you doing here?" she asked, still on Red. Red gave Emma a look that looked half pleading and half lustful.

"Neighbors were complaining about noise," Emma lied, looking at Red. Belle blushed and Red sat up, thankfully, Belle moved for her.

"Let's get you to bed, Belle," Emma offered, as Red got off the bed and walked out of the room to get water.

"Is there something wrong with me, Emma?" Belle asked as Emma helped her into the blankets like a child. Emma was a little taken off guard by the question, "No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"Look at me," she whispered, "I'm a mess. Rumpelstiltskin, Robin, now Red. What if there's something wrong with me," Belle said. Emma gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's not that Red doesn't want you, Belle," Emma replied, _because she really does_, she thought to herself. Belle didn't reply, still looking up at the ceiling.

Red went into the kitchen, grasping the edge of the counter, composing herself. She was in need of a cold shower, but that would have to wait. God, she was so close to just-

_It's good that you didn't_, she thought to herself, _it's better this way_. She sighed, and grabbed a glass and filled with water. A part of her was relieved that Emma came when she did, but the other part was frustrated. She knew that if they did go through with it, it would probably ruin their relationship and things wouldn't be the same. She knew Belle, the librarian couldn't just forget about it. And neither could she.

An image flashed through her mind, Belle arching her back, her hand on the headboard and moaning Red's name as Red brought her to the brink-

She growled and gripped the glass to hard, making it explode all over the sink. She clenched her teeth and sighed, reaching for another glass. She quickly got the water and walked towards the room. She slowed her pace, catching what Belle was saying, despite the distance.

Her sadness was evident as she heard Belle. "Look at me. I'm a mess," she heard Belle say. Red wished she could console her. Soothe her and tell her that wasn't it. But she knew that Belle probably won't remember in the morning. She recomposed herself and quickly walked into the room, before walking out again without another word.

Emma looked after her friend as she walked away. Pity was evident in her gaze and she turned to Belle, about to give her the water, but found that she was already fast asleep. Emma sighed and put the water on the bedside table. She walked out of the room and turned the light off on the way out. When she walked into the living room, she didn't find her there, and walked to the dining room. Red had a glass of red wine next to her. Emma took the seat next to her, but didn't talk right away.

"You okay?" Emma asked after a few moments. Red turned to her and looked at her with a tired smile, "Yeah," she replied. Emma gave her an unconvinced look.

"Thank you for coming," Red said and Emma nodded her welcome. "You know I'm always here," the sheriff replied. Emma kept looking at Red, the other woman avoiding her gaze. After a few long moments of uncomfortable silence, Red knew why Emma was still here.

"What else do you want me to say, Emma?" Red asked, frustrated. "How hard it was not to go through with it? How much I did want her? How much I still do?"

"I want you to tell her," Emma answered.

"I can't," was Red's immediate answer, standing up and walking in circles.

"Or you won't," Emma countered. "You two have been dancing around each other for months now, Ruby. She's waiting for you."

"I can't do that to her, Emma. I can't do that to our relationship. What if things don't work out? What if she finds another man she thinks is broken and tries to fix them?" Red continued. Emma fell silent, thinking of what to say.

"Well, if she does remember this, you're going have to talk to her at some point," Emma pointed out.

"She probably won't," Red replied.

"Do you even plan on telling her?" Emma asked but her question was answered when she saw the expression on Red's face.

"Ruby-"

"She doesn't have to know," Red cut her off and finished the rest of her wine.

"Thank you again, Emma, but I have it from here," Red said, basically telling Emma to leave. Emma, taken aback, nodded and stood up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ruby," Emma said, before walking out to the door. Red sighed and tried to relax herself. She went to her room and leaned on the doorway, watching Belle sleep. She really hoped that the beauty wouldn't remember what happened this night. Things just wouldn't be the same. For better or for worse, Red still didn't want to risk it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle groaned as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. She opened her eyes and squinted them against the harsh sunlight that was flowing out of the bedroom window. She looked beside her and saw a glass of water, and immediately reached for it. The moment she attempted to sit up, however, the wave of nausea became unbearable and she laid back down. She heard the soft sound of footsteps and managed to lift herself enough to see who came in.

"Red," she moaned, happy to see her. But confused as to what exactly her best friend was doing in her room.

"Hey, sleepy-head," Red replied gently as she sat next to Belle, "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." The brunette handed her a glass of water, but it was bubbling. Red helped her sit up and Belle drank the water. She made a face of disgust as she tasted it, "What is it?"

"Alka-Seltzer, it'll help you with your hangover," Red replied. Belle forced herself to drink it, after taking another break, she asked, "What are you doing here?" Red gave a soft chuckle, "Well, you are in my room. I should be the one asking you what you're doing here," she joked. Belle furrowed her eyebrows, "Your room? What happened last night?" she asked. Red gave an internal sigh of relief.

"You had several too many drinks last night and so your friends dropped you here," she replied, as the images of last night flashed through her mind again. Belle finished the glass of water and laid back down. "I'm so sorry, Red," she answered, "I didn't embarrass myself too much last night, right?"

Red smiled, "Not at all. You went straight to bed," she responded. "Oh good," Belle answered, with a sigh of relief. She sat up again and looked at Red with a grateful look, "I can't thank you enough, Red. I hope I didn't ruin your night," she said, apologetically.

"Not at all," Red answered reassuringly. An awkward silence filled the air as Red tried to ignore the elephant in the room. As long as Belle didn't remember, it didn't matter. "Were you doing anything important?" the librarian asked. Red shook her head, "No, just spending the night reading by myself."

Belle rubbed her eyes and opened them, turning to look out the window but caught a glimpse of something on Red's neck. "Oh my god, what happened to your neck?" she asked, appalled. Red's heart skipped a beat and her hand shot up to cover the bruise she forgot was there.

"Nothing! I just-um-something fell-it's nothing," Red stuttered. She forgot to cover the bruise up. God forbid, if the teeth marks were still there, she couldn't have lied her way out of that one. A knock came on the door and silently thanked God for the interruption. She jumped off the bed and practically teleported out of the room before Belle could say a word.

She opened the door and saw Emma. "Hey," Red said with a wide grin. Thank God for Emma's impeccable timing. Emma gave Red a strange look at the other woman's energetic behavior before walking inside, "How's Belle?" she asked.

"I need you to keep her busy for a few minutes, I need to... take care of something," Red said before hurrying off to the bathroom. "Wait!" Emma whispered, Red turned around, "Does she remember?" Emma asked. Red shook her head no, before walking away again. Emma strolled into the bedroom.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked the brunette. Belle seemed surprised to see the sheriff, "Emma, what are you doing here?" she asked. The sheriff hesitated before answering. Her mind quickly trying to find an explanation to tell Belle, "I was here last night when your friends dropped you off," she said slowly. "Oh," Belle replied, "I'm so sorry if I interrupted something with you and Red," she answered.

"No," Emma said, shaking her head and smiling, "I just happened to be here," she explained. Belle gave her a confused look, "Oh," she responded, remembering Red said she was here alone. "Okay," said uncertainly. Emma nodded, "So, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Hungover. I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. I just... I saw Robin and... I don't know. I guess I just got so upset," Belle answered, looking down at her hands. A pang of sadness hit her chest at the faded memory. Emma gave Belle a sympathetic look. Red walked into the room, "Are you hungry? We could go to the diner or I can pick something up for you," she offerred. Belle put on a tired smile, "No, it's already-" she looked at the clock, "Oh my god, it's eleven. I have to get to the library, there's no one to open it!" she panicked.

Red and Emma smiled, but tried to hide it. Belle looked to Red and saw the expression on her face, "It's not funny, Red! I have to go," she responded, throwing the blankets to the side and getting up. She stood up but then covered her mouth. She stood up too quickly and a wave of nausea overcame her. Red walked to Belle's side and held her up, "I think the library can take a day off, right, sheriff?" she asked. Emma nodded her agreement. Red helped Belle sit back down on the bed.

"But, I need to re-shelve the books and catalog the new books I ordered, they're supposed to come in today," she answered but didn't object too strongly. "Belle," Red said in a reassuring tone, "the library can wait. Now, do you want breakfast?"

Belle looked at Red, before leaning her head onto Red's shoulder, "Breakfast doesn't sound very appetizing," she replied. "Well, you have to eat something," Red answered. They didn't move for a few moments, but then Belle sat up, "Then I should shower, I must smell terrible."

"I'll get you a fresh towel," Red said as she stood up as well. She walked to the closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a towel and then walked into the adjacent bathroom and putting it on the rack. "You're welcome to wear any of my clothes," Red said, before Emma and her walked out of the door and closed it.

Red and Emma walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "So, she doesn't remember?" Emma asked. Red sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Thank God," she replied. The blonde sighed, "Are you sure it's for the best?" she asked. Red nodded, "Yes. It's better if she didn't know. Our relationship would never be the same," she answered.

"You're right. You could have more," Emma said. "When Regina and I started our... relationship, it was actually different than I imagined it would be. But now, it's working out pretty well and-"

"Honestly, Emma, I never would have thought you and the Mayor would ever sleep together, let alone a relationship," Red said with a chuckle. Emma laughed with her, "Neither did I. I don't even say we dated. It's just so... weird. But it's actually working out. Henry has the both of us now," she responded.

"Mayor Mills doesn't date. And I'd rather not think about the two of you being together, I still see her as the Evil Queen. And, from the scratches she leaves on you, it makes me look like a kitten," Red said. "You mean, puppy," Emma corrected jokingly, trying not to look embarrassed. Red smiled, "Puppies don't scratch," she countered.

"You're right, they bite," Emma answered. She looked at the bruise that Red covered slightly with a little make up. She didn't want it to completely disappear, it would look suspicious when Belle noticed. Red rolled her eyes and touched the tender spot on her neck, "You have no idea how much that took me off guard," she muttered. Emma grinned, "I bet."

"What happens if she starts to remember?" Emma asked. Red's smile fell and she looked down at her hands. "I'd rather not think about it," she answered. Emma sighed, "You can't run away. You're gonna have to face it sometime," the blonde said. Red put her face in her hands, "I guess our relationship would take a turn," she responded.

"It could be for the best," Emma said, sounding optimistic. "Or the worst," Red countered. "It would be too soon. I mean, she just saw Robin cheating on her last night. And that thing with Gold a couple years ago. It's too soon," she murmured. Emma gave her friend a sympathetic stare, "Her and Robin have been having problems for a long time. Half the time they've been together doesn't count as a relationship," she pointed out.

"I just want to bash his head into a wall," Red growled angrily. "He didn't deserve her, he never did. But Belle just can't help herself sometimes. She just feels like she has to save everyone," the brunette continued. "I don't know how to help her sometimes."

"Maybe lying to her isn't for the best then," Emma suggested. Red sighed, "It's best if she didn't remember." Silence filled the air between them for a little while and it was finally broken by the sound of Red's bedroom door opening. Red and Emma stood up as Belle walked out.

"Ready?" Red asked and Belle nodded her head. "Alright, I'll walk you guys out then," Emma said.

"You're not going to eat with us, Emma?" Belle asked. Emma glanced at Red and then smiled, "No, I should be getting to the station," she answered. Belle smiled, "Thank you for checking up on me, that's very sweet of you." Emma nodded her welcome and they walked out of the apartment. As they parted ways in the parking lot, Belle waved Emma goodbye.

* * *

They arrived at the diner and sat down on the red stools in front of the counter. Granny walked up to Red, giving her a disapproving look above her glasses and asked, "Where were you this morning?"

Belle quickly jumped in, "It was my fault, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Lucas." Granny looked at Belle and then turned to Red for an explanation, "She needed help, so I took care of her," Red said, as if it were as simple as making a PB&J sandwich. Granny raised her eyebrows before telling Belle with a smile, "I'll get waffles and a coffee out for you right away, dear."

Belle smiled her thanks as Granny walked away. She couldn't help but look at the slightly less noticeable bruise on Red's neck.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" Belle asked but before Red could answer she added, "And don't say nothing because I know when you're lying." Red inhaled a breath before sighing it out.

"Well, I was reading in the apartment and then your friends came knocking on the door and they dropped you off. I brought you some water and put you to bed," Red finished. Belle nodded her head, "Was Emma there?" she asked. "Yeah," Red replied quickly.

"Here you are, dear," Granny said, putting a cup of coffee in front of her, "Thank you," Belle replied before turning to Red again. Red could feel that Belle was suspicious.

"So," Red said slowly, "what happened at the bar last night?" she asked. Belle didn't answer as she sipped her coffee, staring down at the table. She knew what her best friend meant. What drove her to drink so much?

"I saw Robin," Belle replied quietly. Red didn't push Belle, she just waited patiently for her explain, even though she already vaguely knew what happened. "With another woman," Belle continued. Red nodded slowly, pitying her Belle and the emotional turmoil she's been through. "I knew. A part of me always knew that Robin could be with someone else. But I wouldn't let myself believe it. Sometimes, he's just so... kind and gentle but then he doesn't come back until the next morning. And I can't help but think..." she trailed off. Red was still silent.

"Here are your waffles and bacon, with syrup on the side," Granny said, serving her breakfast. Belle smiled her thanks but didn't touch her food at first.

"Belle," Red replied, but she didn't get to finish. "You told me. You knew all along and I didn't listen to you. How many times have I tried to defend him? I'm such a fool," Belle interrupted. "No, you're not. You loved him. It's not your fault," the other woman consoled. Belle laughed, but Red could see how fake her smile was as she wiped away a tear, "This smells delicious," Belle remarked.

Red didn't say anything, she just watched as her best friend tried to brush off the pain. Like she did with Gold. "It's who you are, Belle," Red said, taking Belle's hand in hers. "You see the good in people, hell, you saw the good in me when I first found out about what I was," she pointed out.

"But you _are_ good, Red," Belle replied with a smile, "You're better than any man I'll ever have." A silence hung between them and Red quickly looked away from Belle's green eyes and let go of her hand. She cleared her throat, "So, what do you plan on doing with your day off?"

Belle smiled, "I'm going to the library. Those books aren't going to shelve themselves," she answered. Red gave Belle an 'Are you serious?' expression. "Belle-"

"I know, I know, but the library won't be open. So technically, I wouldn't be working. Besides, I feel much better," she pointed out. Red chuckled, "At least you've had your first hangover." Belle groaned, "It was awful."

* * *

Belle had finished her breakfast and Red was walking her to the library. As much as Red didn't want to leave Belle alone, she knew that the librarian would need time to herself. "Thank you for everything, Red," Belle said with an appreciative smile. Red returned the smile, "Of course. You know you can come to me anytime," she answered. Belle gave Red a hug, "Just give me a call if you need anything," Red offered. Belle nodded and smiled before unlocking the door to the library and walked inside, inhaling the scent of old books and enjoying the cool air. She pressed her back against the door after closing it and closed her eyes.

She didn't know if she could keep it up any longer. She hated lying her best friend, but technically, Red was lying to her too. She obviously didn't want to mention it. The trouble was, remembering everything that happened last night was both horrifying and exciting. And she didn't know how to tell the she-wolf. And, most of all, she didn't know if Red wanted to remember last night. Maybe Red didn't want her in that way. The details were fuzzy but Belle pretty much knew what happened last night, and she didn't know what to do about it.


End file.
